The Planewalker - Takeru's Journal
by TomokiG
Summary: This story takes place about three years after the last big fight to save the digiworld. The POV is Takeru's and Patamon's. It's written like a jounal. I try not to change too much of the future. *** Takari and Patagato ***
1.

********  
A/N and Disclaimer :  
I don't own Digimon (I wished I do) and nothing about the characters (except my own created), but I own the idea of the story and the main plot.   
Please rate, this is my second attempt for my first story, the other is cancelled and will be replaced with this. This will become four stories with eight different point of views. My first combo will be "Takeru" and "Patamon". My second "Hikari" and "Tailmon", the other's will be pronounced soon. By the way I use the japanese names, I think they are cooler than the US (my opinion) and they are also used in the german version of Digimon although the US-names are used as nicknames. And I don't really know all digimon and their attacks. I'm a fan and no geek... (although I sometimes behave like one eg)  
If You like the story or not please rate but don't flame. Ideas and corrections are accepted.  
This whole paragraph won't rewritten in the other chapters, there will be only new announcements....  
  
Faboo, WakkoG...  
********  
  
The Planewalker - Takeru's Journal  
by WakkoG  
  
Prologue - The last three years  
  
Notes :  
This journal is *no* diary, it is only for a *short* summary with comments, feelings and quotes of the day, the life is the best story-teller, especially mine, and after I decided to write stories I thought a journal can keep ideas and my memories...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Prologue - August 01st 2005  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It is about two and a half years ago we (Daisuke, Miyako, Iori, Hikari, Ken, Taichi, Yamato, Sora, Mimi, Jyou, Koushiro and me) had our last big fight saving the two worlds, the Digiworld (DW) and our. Since then our lifes have become more quiet, we *are* able to visit the DW, but nothing big happened since then. Our lifes have gone ahead. Here a short summary :  
  
Me -  
I am still the number one basketball-player I used to be, but lost the challenge in this game; give me the ball and I hit the basket unimportant where I am standing, basketball lost his challence... But enemy players think I am a target to destroy, the last games I had really bad injuries. I think I will quit playing especially for my health and to get more free-time for my friends, my new hobby story-writing and Hikari. My first stories are still ready (A/N: No I won't write them ;)) and these are about teenagers lost in an unknown world with... Okkay, they are about our last adventures. By the way thanks to my mom, for checking and helping writing them and Hikary for the inspiration g. By the way I also write little articles for mom's paper... They say with more experience I will have a great future... I think I have to much from mom... ;)  
  
Hikari -  
She is still the most beautiful girl I know, I think she became more beautiful the last years. Our relation has got closer the years, I will ask her tomorrow for our first offical date. The Davis-problem is no longer since her brother set her up with him... I don't know what happened, but since then Davis was no longer interested in her... And I won't ask... This was about 3 months ago... She still likes photography but it only a hobby although she sometimes work for my mom's paper (especially with my articles). But I think that won't be her future, she is more like a teacher, especially with her grades. She is really talented in this, I have to thank her helping me for tests and homework. - Thanks Hikari! - I think it's enough about Hikari, for now g  
  
Yamato -  
My "famous" brother still sings in his band, but I think he is no longer really happy with it, the fame had really bad attitudes, annoying fans (Greetings to Jun!), stalkers (More Greetings to Jun!), thousands of Fan-Mails (Most are from Jun!) and so on. He is more interested in becoming a pilot, his wish to be the first human on Mars (I think he can do it). So he started going to university. About half a year ago he broke with Sora, both have figured out that they don't really match, but they are now again really good friends but nothing more. Last month he has met a new girl in our neighbourhood Charine (A/N: This girl is really fic, I really created her...), I think he has really lost his heart, they are both dating now... By the way she is really nice, I like her although not as much like Hikari g. I hope she will be my sister-in-law sometime...  
  
Sora -  
She still works with her mother, but I think she has more ability with creating clothes, I have seen her ideas (thanks to my brother) and showed them to Hikari, she was really fascinated. So we encourage her to advance her abilities and find a matching job. Since the break-up with my brother she is still like a sister to me, after asking her why, she only said, that I am still like a young brother to her since our first adventure in the DW and nothing can change this. And both, Sora and Yamato, are still best friends but no longer a couple... I think I can live with this situation. By the way, Hikari and I think that we know who she is now dating eg... She still plays tennis and sometimes soccer, but not no often anymore, school, her mother's flower-shop and her new love take too much time eg.  
  
Taichi -  
You cannot believe he has really become good in school, he tries to become an ambassador, I don't know relly why, but it's his decision... Kari has also no real answer, but is it really important ???... He still plays soccer, but it is only a hobby now, I think he has the same problems with soccer like me with basketball, it lacks of challenge and the dangers for our healths have become too great... He never tries again to set his sister up, after the first and last attemp with Daisuke he had to run around with a black eye (I didn't know Kari would do that... But now I know g). He is dating now for about one month although he never told us (Kari and me) who, but we think we know eg.  
  
Koushiro -   
He has not really changed he is still courious but no longer focussed on computers, his couriousity got more general especially in the DW. But computers are still his most important hobby. (BTW Hikari has some new rumours about him, I have to talk with her...)  
  
Jyou -  
He has never really changed, he still studies to become a doctor and for his age he's really far...  
  
Mimi -  
Sorry, we haven't really seen her much, but the last time we saw her she was still the beautiful and innocent girl we knew... In her last e-Mail she wrote that she tries to become a tv-star (that's our Mimi... g)  
  
Daisuke -  
After the Hikari-incident he has become really nice and one of my best friends. I still wonder what really happened. But I won't ask and destroy our new relationship to him. And I think he has lost his heart to a girl of his class. They look like a cute couple... g He also gained skill in school, his grades became better... His plans for future is opening a restaurant for yapanese food... I hope he will success... (BTW : Thanks for encouraging me asking Hikari out... I will ask her tomorrow and I also thank for the idea how to ask her in a romantic way... Thanks Daisuke)  
  
Miyako -  
She is still our little hi-tech-geek, but somehow she has changed since she began dating our little genius Ken about a year ago. And she is no longer hyper the whole day, I think Ken needs a lot of her energy (no dirty thoughts... eg) I wonder when they get engaged. I don't know what she plans for future, I think she doesn't know either...  
  
Ken -  
Finally he accepted his past, and found a new life. He thinks about his future about being a cop or a private eye. I think he will become the last, it's more like him... BTW He and Miyako are a real cool couple and it seems to be a stable.  
  
Iori -  
He has found his way to follow the faith of his father. He will become a lawyer and I think he will succeed. He has the most fitting traits to do so. He also has a girlfriend (we never thought he would find one...), she's cute and somehow fits to him. His kendo-abilities also gained, he managed to parcipate at national and international contests but he "only" been the 5th. Since then he concentrates in school... (Poor Iori, he has much to learn... especially about contests... he always tries to become the first... I have to talk to him the next days about it...) He has also become like a young brother to Hikari and me...  
  
Mom, Dad -  
She still works for the newspaper, her articles are really good and well known here in Obdaia (AN: I hope I wrote this correct...) Dad still works for the tv-station. Noting has really changed about this. The relationship has become more friendly between them but I don't think they will remarry again. I'm glad that they won't try to "kill" each other or seperate Yamato and me. About the broke between Yamato and Sora they were not really happy but also not surprised, they saw this long time before. They are happy about Yamato's plans to become pilot and quit the band or me with my new "hobby".  



	2. 

********  
A/N:  
Sorry if I choose not jp. or us. names of the Digimon, I use their names used in the german version of Digimon. Don't forget to read the other POVs especially after this chapter (story-related break)  
********  
  
The Planewalker - Takeru's Journal  
by WakkoG  
  
Chapter 01 - The Dream  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
August 02nd 2005  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
04.30am - Takeru -  
I had this nightmare again (I think I have to talk to Hikari about it, she is used to handle such nightmares) and I think that I won't be able to sleep again... I think it's a good idea to write it down (esp. for Hikari spaceout)  
  
A City, a big city, attacked by dozen of monsters, buildings, cars, factories and parks completely destroyed by them. And then there is an army but they really cannot do anything against them. These monsters play with them like toys. And then there a corpses, millions of death bodies, killed in pain, blood everywhere. And then the laugh, evil, more evil than this of Myotismon or Devimon. It's worse, it freezes the blood and pains your brain. The scene faded and changed to several others all filled with murdered persons......... (Sorry I had to go to toilet, I am still sick) ........ Suddenly the scene changed completely: There was a tower, standing there three persons, a woman and two men all holding a crystal above their heads. Then there was a voice fitting to the laugh : "You think You can imprison me ??? No way, You know You will DIE !!!" And three beams hit their bodies burning them and desintegrating them. But there were three lights born, a pink, a yellow and a red leading towards the source of the voice and imprison it. After the flash there were only the three crystals glowing pink, yellow and red.  
These crystals are the last memory of this nightmare...  
  
05.30am - Takeru -  
I won't believe it but Hikari had exactly the same nightmare, but she has them for several years but today it was the first time she was able to remember about it. It's weird, best we should contact Koushiro, he likes riddles. Ohh, why I know ??? Hikari has just called, she needed someone to talk about it, she was really shocked, and I understand why, I am still shocked about this many deaths... We have decides to meet at hers to talk about this in about half an hour. I get some breakfast and write a note for mom; sometimes I hate her job, sometimes she has to work late (or better early); she won't arrive before 08.00am and then I have to be at school, these days I don't see her much, only about an hour of the whole day... Okkay, I write later about our meeting... BTW Patamon, if You read this, I did not want to wake You up. You look cute asleep.g And I think this should be better a four-eyes-problem. I left You something to eat in the kitchen, but don't touch mom's breakfast... (I will ask her out, but not after our dream, perhaps this afternoon)  
  
07.30am - Patamon -   
(Only for records, we share our *journals* and he asked me to write sometimes here so he gets other Point of Views. BTW Thanks for the new Pad, so I can easyly write something.)  
Oh this sounds interesting here, now I know why he wasn't here when I woke up. Takeru, I did not touch your mother's breakfast, I would never do so (^_^). And the last time I had to starve one day, THAT WAS NOT FUNNY. Okkay, I learned my lesson. By the way, today I had a strange dream, best I write it down, perhaps it's connected to Your nightmare, You know why...  
  
I was sitting in a cave, in front of me a tortured Tailmon (I think it's OUR Tailmon, I will ask her when I see her), something happened to her, she looks broKen, as if her soul died. I could not understand what she said, I only niticed the word "Illusio", it sounds familar. And then there was a laugh, evil, more evil than Myotismon's causing pain.  
  
Sorry, I cannot remember much, perhaps the next time... So what will I do today, perhaps I should wait for Takeru's mom and then ask Tailmon out, playing or go fishing (I don't really like fish but fishing with Tailmon is really fun; Takeru, DON'T EVEN THINK I LIKE HER !!!! Although... eg)  



	3. 

********  
  
The Planewalker - Takeru's Journal  
by WakkoG  
  
Chapter 02 - Candle Light  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
August 02nd 2005  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
04.00pm - Takeru -  
I did it, I invited Hikari for an informal candle-light-dinner today and she accepted (she seems very happy about this). But I forgot to tell her that I will cook... (Mom sais that my wife should be a good eater, I don't know why ??? g) After my last meal at Yamato's I decided that I should better learn to cook or sometime I need a good doctor... And it has become a little hobby of mine, especially trying new creations. And since my mom has to work long shifts I really got many experience. I remember my first creation, I nearly burnt our kitchen, but now my mom really doen't want to cook by herself; it's now my part... And the best Hikari does not know anything about it... g  
I wonder where Patamon is... I haven't seen him today (except this morning sleeping). Okay, but there's not much time left to prepare our dinner... I write later about it...  
  
05.25pm - Takeru -  
Dinner is prepared, now it's time to change my clothes (I know I said it's informal, but I want to give my best look for *her*). Now it's time for a shower and then prepare for dinner... BTW. Mom has to work late today (I knew it before, it's a date for two and not for three...) I write about this evening later...  
  
10.30pm - Takeru -  
It was a wonderful dinner, I cannot say where to begin...  
She arrived exactly on time (that's my *girl*) and was dressed like an angel (that's my *girl*). At the question who has cooked I could do nothing else than grin g. After our dinner (I shortcut a *little bit*) she was really surprised and asked if all was created by me. She thought that she would know me but sometimes I have to surprise her. The table discussion was about different things, mostly school and Daisuke but also about the vanishing of Tailmon (I write later about it). I told her that I will quit basketball and my reasons (esp. the one reason ;)). She was a little bit disappointed but also happy, now we have more time together and my health is not so much affected... After dinner we sat on the couch and continued our talk, but suddenly we shared our first passionate kiss. I don't know how long (it seems eternity), but it had to be long enough for my mom to arrive, see our kiss, taking out our camera and shoot some photos. We broke apart after we saw several flashes. After seeing my mom grinning I could only remark that we (Hika and me) take two pictures. Hika had to laugh and it lasted several minutes till she was able to stop, myself I joint her. BTW I told my mom that there was something to eat in the kitchen... After that Hika and me walked into my room and continued where we were interrupted... About 10.00pm Hika had to go (tomorrow is school), we shared a good-night-kiss (another flash - MOM!!!) and she left home. That's my best night I ever had, if I ever doubted being in love, now I AM !!!  
  
About Tailmon, she left a courious message for Hika, writing about meeting an old *friend* and borrowing something, noone has seen her since yesterday night. I hope she's okay.  
BTW... Where's Patamon ??? I haven't seen him since this morning...  
  
10.45pm - Takeru -  
I don't know what happened this morning, but someone has broKen in and captured Patamon in my drawer with my school-stuff... If I didn't look for a book, I'd never found him. He looked very annoyed and starved so I sent him in the kitchen to get some remains of our dinner. I told him to write about all he know when he's fed up. I think I need my *beauty-rest*... Good night....  
  
11.40pm - Patamon -  
I cannot remember when Takeru gained such a good cooking-skill, but I remember his first creation, I wouldn't touch this even if I am famished... Okkay, about my day...  
First I waited for Takeru's mom in the kitchen (I was hungry...) and tried to get some food (Why cannot the humans invent a digimon-compatible fridge... :argh:) It nearly took half an hour to get something out of this and I was nearly captured by the fridge... Suddenly I heard a soft scratch out of Takeru's room, being a good buddy (and *guard-pig*) I tried to find the source for this noise. Then I suddenly saw stars and darkness... I don't know when I awoke, but I was imprisoned in a small room (now I know it's Takeru's drawer). I waited several hours (most time I slept, what should I do ??? No light, no games, no food !!!!).  



	4. 

********  
  
The Planewalker - Takeru's Journal  
by WakkoG  
  
Chapter 03 - The Meeting  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
August 03nd 2005  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
06.30am - Takeru -  
I still cannot believe *our* last evening, I can still feel *her* :sigh: ... Okkay, today it's school and I promised to walk with her, so I have to leave earlier (okkay, it doesn't need one hour, but g)... Hi Pata! Sorry for not waking you up, but after your last night I think You could like a litte more sleep. I made breakfast for You (if You are hungry g) Have You seen my D3 ? I miss it. It would be nice if you could look for it. By the way, Koushiro left a message that we have a meeting this afternoon (about 03.00pm at Koushiro's - I hope You can make it ;))  
  
09.45am - Patamon -  
Oh boy, You must really be in love, for getting up so early ??? But I'm happy for You two... Thanks for Your breakfast, it was really good, nearly as good as Your supper yesterday... I will look for Your D3, but I think I won't find it (I have an idea what happened, but I won't write about it yet...)   
  
01.15pm - Patamon -  
As I suspected I cannot find Your D3... Sorry for your room, but my hands aren't created for cleaning up messes (a mess I made while searching ^_^). I'll help you later with cleaning up. Your mom left some photos, You really look cute with Hikari... (I don't know how she made it so fast, but these photos lie now on Your desk...) You really make a cute couple... eg  
  
02.30pm - Patamon -  
Your mom helped my cleaning up Your room, I think she is really happy today (I don't know why). Oh Your dad called, said something about a talk with You (Adult Talk ???) Okkay, I leave for the meeting at Koushiro's...  
  
05.45pm - Takeru -  
We're back from our meeting (I talk about later). The others were a little surprised after telling them about our *candle-light-dinner* and that we are now a real couple, all gave us best wishes (I don't want to know what they will do if we get engaged... But Hika and me we won't rush things, we are young...). Hika and me we decided that is useless to hide something, I know mom and the picture of our *big kiss* will be mailed soon through our friends and families (I know her too much; I think I know why dad wants to have the talk with me... use protection, be careful and so on...) These photos are really good (one I will frame and put it on my desk at the best point, the other I will give Hika later), I'm not really surprised that they are so soon ready, mom couldn't wait for a normal develop... Sorry, it's here only a short update, I want to walk to Hika and give her the photo, perhaps we can continue where we stopped yesterday g...  
  
06.15pm - Patamon -  
Oh my lovebird... (NO I DONT TALK ABOUT BIYOMON !!!) Best I write about the meeting... Someone has to do this job, but for now I have something to eat... (HUNGRY !!!)  
  
06.30pm - Patamon -  
Okkay, here's the update, BTW at the meeting there were missing Tailmon, Sora, Taichi, Mimi (still in the US) and Daisuke (Daisuke has actually a date set earlier, I think he is really in love...) :  
Koushiro has several news about the DW. First, the DW is "inballanced" and has now like years ago a different time-line. 1 Minute here equals about 1 day in the DW (for now). Second the portals don't work correct anymore, sometimes they open, sometimes they won't. The worst: Koushiro lost contact to most of our friends in the DW especially Gennai (what doesn't really surprise, we'll talk to him early enough). There are also three D3 missing, Takeru's, Hikari's and Ken's. The others will take care about their own, but I think that there is no real risk for them. But on the other hand there are new D1s: One has Koushiro's girlfriend (YES, HE REALLY HAS ONE, he will introduce her the next meeting, PS. she is really like him), one Yamato's (she had no time today...), one Jyou's called Cara (she is really nice although born in the US, she looked shocked as she saw us Digimon... but a little bit later she found us cute [I like the word]) and one Iori's love Cara's sister Nelli (a kind little girl at his age, but YOU SHOULD BE CAREFUL IF SHE WANTS TO HUG YOU, after that I really needed AIR!!!!). I don't think that's only luck, I think that's a way of destiny. Something really weird is going on...  
That's all for now (my hands need a rest, they aren't created for writing)... BTW. I really miss my Tailmon... (Okay, I like her, Takeru... If you can love why not me ?)  
  
08.30pm - Takeru -  
I'm back, thanks to Pata for writing about the meeting. But first about the evening at Hika's. After giving her the photo, she was really pleased and after telling her, where my photo is she gave me a very passionate kiss (I like the feeling...) I don't know about timing, but her mother has the same attitude as mine. We were interrupted by several flashes... Hika's remark : We take two photos ! - I suddenly broke down laughing and Hika with me... Her mom's confused. After telling about the candle-light-dinner-event she joint us... We showed her then our photo, she was really pleased. I suspected a *be-careful-talk* or *get-her-pregnant-and-you're-dead-talk*, but there was nothing about it. I think she trust us, Hika and me and I am proud about this, especially Hika and me we decided to wait since our engagement and after that it's Hika's choice. I love her too much for a *rush* and risk destroying our relation. BTW. Hika told me about the incident with her brother and her brother's love-life as far she knows. I left about 08.00pm after promising that I will cook sometime next month for her family (THANKS HIKA!!! ^_^) And dad will visit about 09.00pm for *our* talk... (I don't really want to...)  
About the meeting, Patamon hit many of my opinions and ideas. It cannot be luck that the loves of our DDs all get a D1. And then the missing of Ken's, Hika's and my D3, that cannot only be luck. The next meeting is in few days especially for our new members...   
Okkay, I have to get ready for the talk...  
  
09.45pm - Takeru -  
As I suspected the talk was about *being-careful*, *use-protection* and *if-Hika-gets-pregnant-you're-in-trouble*. I don't know how often I repeated that we will at least wait till our engagement, that we won't *rush* things and so on... BTW. I didn't know how fast pictures can get around. I think whole Japan knows about *our love*. :sigh: (Memo to me : KILL MOM ;))  
  
Before You worry, I WON'T KILL HER, I love her too much. But I had to write it... Better write about it than doing so g  
  
Now I use time for Pata, he has to feel lonely, best I take him tomorrow with us (we want to go to cinema, there's a new movie we want to see (really see, no make-out, perhaps after the movie... ;)) 


	5. 

********  
A/N: Just for information, this chapter is really short due to story-line. Don't worry this day will be continued later...  
********  
  
The Planewalker - Takeru's Journal  
by WakkoG  
  
Chapter 04 - Mystery Man  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
August 04nd 2005 - TH  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
06.30am - Takeru -  
It was a quiet night, no nightmares or mystery dreams... Like yesterday I will walk with Hika to school, I think that will become our tradition... But Today I want to pick up Pata, I think he needs company and he likes hanging around the school and get some gossip (he's my best source for it, like Tailmon for Hika...) For this afternoon we want to go to cinema and watch a new movie...  
Koushiro mailed the whole gang, most of the ports are closed and refuse to open, there are only a few left... I also received a PM for Hika and me about getting news about Tailmon. Tentomon has seen her for a moment before she vanished in front of his eyes... Something is happening, I'll talk with Hika later about it... Now I have a nearly impossible mission to wake my little buddy... And then I prepare breakfast (tomorrow I invite Hika for breakfast)  
  
06.45am - Patamon -  
I'm surprised that he still remembers me... (Okkay, just kidding...) WHAT A SIGN OF TAILMON IN THE DW ??? AND WHY AM I THE LAST WHO GETS THIS INFO ???? (Okkay, cool down Pata...) But first get some breakfast... BTW. I had this dream again... but I also remember the name "Angie"...  
  
07.30am - Takeru -  
I really don't know why Patamon insisted to take his pad, but now I'm thankful. Our old friend approached and said something about an important mission and something about training. We shall enter the DW... After we asked how without our D3 he only replied : "You won't need them..." He is still as informative than ever (I really hate this, can't he once telling us something without hiding them in riddles and prophecies...) He also asked us to protect our journals with passwords and create a new journal without title. He also uploads some textfiles we aren't allowed to read now. Mystery Your name is... He informs us that he will send excuses to our school and neccessary informations to Koushiro and Koushiro shall inform us later. I have to hurry, he will start...  
  
[Review - Takeru - Insert File "War Journal - Keru"]  



	6. 

********  
A/N: Now the adventure part begins... I hope You'll like it...  
********  
  
The Planewalker - Takeru's Journal  
by WakkoG  
  
Chapter 05 - War Journal  
  
[Inserted File - War Journal - Keru]  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Day 01 - Unknown  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I don't know what happened, I only waked up about half an hour ago, near me were a beautiful girl and two cute creatures, one looking like a flying hamster and one like a walking cat. Somehow I remember the name "Hika" when I see that girl. I don't know who she is, but I feel a strange connection to her, like if we are soul-mates... The worst part was when I realized that I don't know anything older than some hours ago... :Argh:  
Checking my surroundings I find two pads with several files (I check later) and this journal (I will rename it later [REVIEW - This journal is later called War Journal]), so I decided to use this for future informations. There was also a staff and a bow (I think this staff is for me - it's just a feeling); next I try to wake the others.  
-----  
It nearly took a long time to wake them; all have the same problem with their memories, that's not normal. After a short check-up we gave each other names (it's easier to use names instead of *flying-hamster* or *walking-cat*), I'm called "Keru" (the girl called "Hika" chose this and it sounds somehow familar), the flying-hamster "Illusio" and the cat "Angie". Before we start checking up the surroundings and getting some food we want to check these files in these pads, perhaps they include some infos...  
  
Here follows the file in my pad :  
* Hello,  
* when You read this file You won't remember anything, don't worry You will get Your memory back in time  
* but it's necessary that You cannot now. It's time for Your training. The staff is supposed for You, it has its  
* own powers, but these are only as strong than You. Be careful: This area is very dangerous and You have  
* to fight. This training will last as long since You can control a little bit of Your own powers.   
* BTW. You cannot use the bow, it's not supposed for You and don't try, it's very dangerous.  
*  
* Greetings, a friend  
  
Hika has an equal message in her pad, except that she owns the bow... We decide to start checking the surroundings...  
-----  
It took about an hour to find something to eat, Angie was a big help like Illusio... Today it's vegetable-day, I tried to make the best of it and began to cook them (I don't know why but cooking seems to be familar).   
-----  
About half an hour after we finished lunch it began. Monsters approached and headed towards us. These monsters look like dark shades, one of them touched me, it was very painful, this was the moment when I started to defend us with my staff. This staff is great, it looks like if it's made for me. It was an easy task to use it to use it in fight. Although we were unable to destroy them, but about 2 hours after beginning the battle these creatures suddenly vanished. But I think they will return... I talked with Hika about this especially that I cannot defend us alone with my staff, so she decided to train with the bow although there are no arrows. But I think that no arrows are needed for using this bow.  
And I was right, this bow shoots arrows of solid light. She says that it's very easy to aim with this bow as if it follows her thoughts. I think we are prepared when these monsters return. Angie has found her own way to defend herself, she has good unarmed attacks (Memo for me : Don't get Angie angry...) Illusio still looks for an useful attack but still has found none. He seems very upset, I think I should talk to him and calm him down, perhaps this will help...  
-----  
I think I have calmed him down, he is still a little bit disappointed to be *useless* in fight, but I said that he'll find his own way to help us when it's necessary. Somehow I fell a connection between him and me but it's a different connection than mine with Hika...  
-----  
As I suspected the monsters came back and continued where they stopped before. This time we were better prepared and it was easier to defend them. The staff is real useful and I think it has gained power... This morning I barly created some damage but now I think I really causes damage to them. Hika was a real help, she has good control of her bow, I have to thank her for saving me three times today. About three hours after beginning our second battle the monsters vanished as fast as they approached.  
-----  
Since then there was no battle today, we finally found a beautiful lake with enough food around and a peaceful cave. We decided to use this place as our camp. After collecting food and fuel for a campfire. This evening was very peaceful and mystical. Under other circumstances I would describe this as romantical, an open fire, a beautiful lake, a beautiful girl :sigh: For the night we decided to shift watch. Hika takes the first, Angie continues, Illusio is the third and I have the last shift. Illusio and Angie insisted that Hika and I take the best shifts especially for getting enough rest for tomorrow's fights...  
-----  
As Illusio woke me I noticed that Hika snuggled near me. It feels so good, I wished that I could rest there forever :sigh:. The shift wasn't really interesting, so I decided to prepare some breakfast for my comrades. BTW. We decide to skip routines in future like fixing lunch, creating campfire and so on... We will write down new infos and so on...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Day 02 - Keru  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
One hour after breakfast the battle began again, two hours battle, one hour rest, two hours battle, two hours rest (for lunch), 4 hours battle and then no battle for the whole day. (It really sounds like a training)... This evening we all were exhaused. What a horrible day and I think this procedure will be repeated. BTW. I think I really gained new power with my staff, today I knocked several enemies down like Hika. Her shoots became more precise and powerful. I don't really want to fight against her (but how could I, she's my dream-girl). Today's shifts are completely reversed, Illusio and Angie insisted to do so (and I said that I won't argue with Angie...)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Day 03 - Keru  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I tried to sleep a litte bit away from Hika, but I was unable to get some rest, so I moved toward her and her heart-beat calmed me so I was able to get some sleep. I don't know how she was able to get up without waking me but she did so. The day was the same procedure than yesterday, except there were nearly double as much monsters than yesterday.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Day 04-07 - Keru  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Everyday exactly the same procedures... Fight, Rest, Fight, Lunch, Fight and Peace for the rest of the day... Somehow it get's boring... Shifts were only reversed everyday... Knowing that we are unable to sleep without the other Hika and I decided that we will rest together... (No dirty thoughts - We have enough troubles, I don't need a sick comrade too...)  
Every day we also take a bath (only our underwear remains) so that we don't smell too much.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Day 08 - Keru  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Nothing real changed, it's the same timing but today the monsters have changed, they got bigger and seem more dangerous. Nothing else real changed...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Day 09-13 - Keru  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The same procedure like the days before. BTW. We still haven't gained memories...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Day 14 - Keru  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Today the monsters became bigger again, and we were nearly overrun, and in this moment I was surrounded something weird happened. I felt that some of my powers were transfered to Illusio who changed in an angel-form, he really looks nice. Now he was able to shoot bolts of lights towards the monsters. The monsters disappeared when hit. No blood or something... What are these creatures... After disappearíng of the enemies the angel changed back to his old body and I felt that my power which was transfered regained. After a long discussion this evening we realized that I am able to transfer some of my energy to him so that he is able to help defending us. How it exactly works I cannot say, but I hope that we'll find out how soon, perhaps has Hika such abilities with Angie...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Day 15 - Keru  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Illusio was today again able to transform. This time it was faster to do so. I think I know how to do so, but it's difficult to explain. I have also the feeling that there is something else hidden. A big pool of energy inside me but now I cannot reach it. I think that's the training for...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Day 16-19 - Keru  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The same procedure than yesterday, nothing real new happened...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Day 20 - Keru  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Today Angie transformed and You won't believe she's also an angle (that's the reason for the name *Angie*) like Illusio. But instead of offensive powers she has more protective like an energy-shield or some healing powers (we discovered these after I tripped and injured my leg, she drained a little bit of my energy and transfered this in healing energy, an amazing feeling...) Her protective shields are really cool, although they aren't perfect, she can only cover a part of the area around us, but it helps to protect our back and concentrate our energies in front of us. It's fantastic to have three angels around (Hika is mine g).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Day 21-24 - Keru  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The monsters become stronger and the first break is removed. We use now our two angels and our weapons. Nothing else really changed... (BTW. I think I love Hika with all my soul)...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Day 25 - Keru  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Today the monsters changed again, Illusio's attackpowers are useless, they do no harm (he feels useless again... :sigh:) and I noticed that Illusio has another half (it's difficult to describe). I transfered more energy towards him and this time he changed into another creature, it looks like a masked mage. He has abilities of creating illusions (now I know where the name Illusio came from) and he also can create small elemental attacks (fire, earth, air and water). Our bond feels a little bit different, but somehow familar...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Day 26-31 - Keru  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Now Illusio fights in his mage-form but else all's the same old procedure...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Day 32 - Keru  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
This night Hika and I had the same nightmare, I cannot describe exactly, it seems like memories of a different person, all we remember are million of corpses... And then it seems that the training has ended, no enemy approached till now. So we decide to bath and clean us of our last days... And there's an odd feeling that we should go to a certain place where we are expected.  
-----  
After the bath we talked about this feeling and suddenly we both knew where we had to go and how. It was only one step for us and our buddies, but this step lasted thousands of miles. It's amazing, I feel a great power inside me which is drained a little bit while this step and suddenly we are somewhere else. It's a house placed in a lake. This place seems familar, I have been here a long time ago... There were six others, one was my brother (but I cannot resolve his name) and there was also her brother (something with "T"...) In front of this house was a person looking like a monk standing. He said something about finishing our first step of training and returning home. While returning we would get our memories back, but these days would fade like a dream, that's the reason we had to keep a journal. And he said something about D3's we no longer need... Before I forget - Hika I love You... Before we leave he invites us in his house 'cause we have to wait for a third person before we can leave, his name is Ken but he has a different training. And he wishes us several quiet days, we shall enjoy these before we have to continue our mission... 


	7. 

********  
A/N: Don't forget to read the other stories which take place parallel. I try to continue with Hika's and Angie's diaries...  
Thanks for the reviews so far...  
********  
  
The Planewalker - Takeru's Journal  
by WakkoG  
  
Chapter 06 - War Journal  
  
[Inserted File - War Journal - Illusio]  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Day 01 - Unknown  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I think I had a good rest, suddenly my whole world was shaking and I woke up. There was the blonde, blue-eyed boy in front of me, I know him but these memories slipped away. Right of me there was still sleeping a cool looking cat, the name "Angie" popped in my thoughts... (BTW. Have I remarked that she also looks very cute ???) Next to "Angie" was standing a brunette, brown-eyed girl who also seemed very familar but like this boy I cannot resolve any memories... Then I became shocked, I was unable to remember anything more than one or two hours ago especially of myself. I don't know what I am or how I was called. I only know that I look like a flying hamster (someone said batpig - I HATE THIS) and have good flying skills (as long I won't fly too high...). We all decided to give us new names (even better than *batpik* or *blonde-blue-eyed-guy*...) BTW. I share with "Keru" a pad for our journals like "Angie" shares with "Hika". I even don't know why I write it but somehow it feels necessary... Angie gave me the name "Illusio", I don't really know why but I have some memories including this name if only I was able to hold them...  
My journal will only my update to Keru's, I think he is better skilled in writing esp. with his hands. Mine aren't created for using Pads and Keyboards...  
After checking the files in the pad we decided to get some food (we're hungry !!!)  
-----  
An hour later we have found several vegetables (most are found by Angie and me, we are both familar to this kind of area, while the humans have other traits...) Keru was chosen to be our cook and he did his best job. I don't know why but he is really a good one (since now he *IS* our cook g)...  
-----  
After lunch we had about half an hour to rest before the horror began. Monsters arrived and tried to hurt/destroy us. Keru was touched by one which caused horrible pain (even I could see this...) He got really angry and defended us by himself with his recently found staff (I won't like to be his enemy). About two hours later the enemies vanished as fast they appeared. Angie, Hika and I decided to help Keru when the next monsters arrive (we are all sure that that will happen...). Hika tried to use her bow although there were no arrows, and we then noticed that she won't need any. The bow creates his own arrows of light which are fast, accurate and deadly... Angie has her own skills in armless fighting. But only I am no real help, I haven't found a way to help them with their battle. (I feel so useless) What is my part of our mission, what can I do to support them. I have not enough strength to attack without any weapon and we haven't any which fits me. I have to thank Keru for calming me down. He said that I will find my way when it is mostly needed. I hope he's right... And then I noticed something between us, something I cannot describe. Perhaps this will be my way to help them, but for now I have to resolve about it...  
-----  
As suspected the monsters arrived again and the battle lasted for about three hours; I still feel a little bit useless. After about half an hour for rest we started exploring our surrounding for finding a good place to rest and for food. We finally found a cave near a beautiful lake with any kind of food nearby. It's the perfect place four our camp. I think I have to repay them for their fighting later while night-shift. As long I have no useful attack I chose the worst shift, the others shall be good rested.  
-----  
I woke up noticing that someone kissed my cheek and knowing who had the shift before me I know who kissed me, Angie. She said that that was one of two possibilities to wake me, either the kiss or using cold water (and she doesn't like water and baths...) after trying everything not noisy else... The shift wasn't really exciting, nothing happened. (Perhaps I still was stunned of her kiss...) The shift passed slowly and after that I woke Keru who was snuggled near Hika (they look cute together, they are the perfect couple...) I was as careful as possible while waking him and managed to keep Hika sleeping...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Day 02 - Illusio  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Today it was like a training-program, 2 hours battle, one hour rest, 2 hours battle, 2 hours rest (lunch) and then 4 hours battle again. After that the battle was finished for today... The whole time I felt somehow useless. Thanks for Angie and Keru for comfort me... I decided to be a good servant and search for food, get water, fuel for our camp and taking again the uncomfortable shift. That's my way to pay them their help back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Day 03 - Illusio  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When I woke this morning I noticed that Angie was sleeping near me, I can be used to this feeling, it was calming and peaceful to lay near her. Her heart-beat sounded like heaven. :sigh: The rest of the day was the same procedure than the last except that the number of monsters gained.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Day 04-07 - Illusio  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Nothing real changed. Everyday the same procedure. Now we decided to take everyday a bath in the lake, it was a nearly impossible mission to get Angie into the water, but at the seventh day she likes swimming with me... (I think I could fall in love with her...)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Day 08 - Illusio  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The only change was that the monsters got bigger and stronger, but nothing else changed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Day 09-13 - Illusio  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The same procedure than last days... I notice that my bond to Keru got stronger, I cannot say what this means, but I feel that also my powers gain. I notice that there is something inside me, something I have to let out (perhaps my way to help).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Day 14 - Illusio  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Today the monsters got again stronger, and we were nearly killed, and in this moment Keru was surrounded by several enemies I noticed a pure flash of energy growing inside me. It was a incredible feeling, I could really feel how I grow and changed. I was no longer a flying hamster, now I was an angel with more power. I was also able to shoot bolts of light with my hands which were strong enough to destroy our enemies. I'm no longer useless although all others say that I was never useless, but I've found my way...  
After the battle I noticed that I lost control of this energy and I transformed back to my usual form. And I think that that's better because the angle-like form drains my own power... I think that Angie has the same ability to transform, and I like to know how she will look like...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Day 15 - Illusio  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Today I was again able to transform, I think that this power is half my own and the other half Keru's. While the transformation-process I am able to feel him, as if he is a part of me. I notice some feelings towards Hika... I think I know now what we are training...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Day 16-19 - Illusio  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The same procedure than yesterday, nothing real new happened...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Day 20 - Illusio  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I cannot believe it, Angie is also an angel if transformed (that's the reason of her name...). But instead of having offensive powers, she's more defensive. She can control shields and also has healing skills. I was able to see how she healed a bad injury of Keru's foot in seconds. (Somehow I hope she will be my angle...)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Day 21-24 - Illusio  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
First the monsters got stonger and then our first break was removed, 5h battle that's more than enough... Nothing else changed. Angie and I we now fight in our angle-like-form...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Day 25 - Illusio  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Not again... Since today my attacks don't do any harm to our enemies. I again feel something useless (why should I use Keru's energy if I cannot do anything...). I thought that Keru would reclaim his energies, but instead he did exactly the opposite, he gave me more of his. And there was this odd feeling again, I transformed again but this time I got a little bit shorter and got a stange coat... Now I'm able to modify the reality and create illusions (I KNOW NOW ABOUT MY NAME...), in this situation not really useful, but I think it'll save us one day... But I have another skill, I can control the elements and create small attacks... (which now do again harm....)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Day 26-31 - Illusio  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I use now the mage-form... Nothing else changed... (boring....) BTW. I think Angie likes me...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Day 32 - Illusio  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
This night Keru and Hika had nightmares, Angie and I decided to let them sleep and to watch them. Somehow I'm sorry for them, but there's nothing for us to do, especially nothing helped to wake them...  
Today was also very different than the last days... No enemy approached... Keru said that *we are expected* and *we have to go*, I don't know why he knows something about this but my feelings said that he's right... We all took a bath and prepared us for the *meeting*.  
-----  
I don't know how they did it, but in one moment we were at the lake and in the next we were in front of a house (in a different lake). I had a feeling of traveling thousands of miles with one step... I think I was here once before. At this time there was a yellow lizard, a small walking flower, a funny-looking seal, a big bug, a short wolf with horn and a bird. I cannot get the names, but they are like family for me. But I cannot remember Angie at this time... I think she wasn't there at this time. Then we noticed a person looking like a monk. He said something about finishing our first training and that we have to return home. We'll regain our memories when we arrive and the last days would fade out. Before we left we were invited in his house, we had to wait for a third person who had a different training. He also said that the next days are a vacation before we would continue with our first mission...  



	8. Chapter 07 - Hospital

********  
A/N: Just for information, this chapter is really short due to story-line. Don't worry this day will be continued later...  
********  
  
The Planewalker - Takeru's Journal  
by WakkoG  
  
Chapter 07 - Hospital  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
August 04th 2005 - TH (still)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
about 01.00pm - Takeru -  
I never play basketball again, not with my head as the ball... My first thought awakening in the hospital. I've no clue how I got here, then I checked the surroundings (as good I was able to) and noticed Hika laying in the bed nearby. My brother's sitting on a chair nearby my bed but before I was able to speak one word, I fell unconcious again...  
  
about 02.15pm - Takeru -  
I awake again, now able to talk. I asked Yamato what happened, he only knew that we were found unconcious in front of our school. Checking the surroundings there he found our pads and our DP like us. (Tailmon is back ??? - What happened...) After that I asked him if he could manage to avoid our *visitors* till about 4pm so Hika and I were able to gain more strength. Nodding he left the room... First I tried to get some rest but one thought crossed my mind. I had to kiss my angel before I could find some rest. With efford I managed to move to Hika and kiss her lips. I waited till she was awake. Her view told everything, no use of any words. Then I noticed how bad she looked, pale and weak, I wondered how I looked like... With the rest of my strength I managed to get into my bed (I fell in it...) and we chatted a little bit. I felt weak, too weak to keep awake, so I fell again asleep...  
  
04.10pm - Takeru -  
I awoke as several persons entered our room, there were Yamato, Hika's and my mom, Taichi, Sora and Jyou. As polite I am I greeted them, but this was a big mistake: everyone hugged me and I got problems to breathe... It was Jyou who managed them to keep them all distant... I hoped that Hika wouldn't have the same troubles when she awoke, what she a few seconds did... As forecast she did the same mistake as I and had all the same troubles... Unable to laugh I only grinned and remarked that I had the same welcome a couple of minutes ago... She asked what happened and Jyou answered that we were found this morning in front of our school with scratches and cuts everywhere on our bodies and our clothes made by World War III. (Some had my bro said before, but I didn't want to interrupt...) Yamato then explained that he has found our DP and our pads which he gave us. Jyou then said that we had to stay tonight in hospital and we are allowed to leave hospital tomorrow. But the next shocked me, Hika's mom insisted that Hika should stay with me tomorrow, Hika's parents and her brother had other plans. Then I noticed something special at Sora's hand, a wonderful ring (I think I know why...). And after Taichi insisted to talk to us tomorrow evening, it was simpler than adding 2 and 2. I gave Sora a knowing smile and I think she understood, I know her too well... Our moms would bring fresh clothes this evening, so we could change tomorrow morning. Changing the subject I asked where our DP were, Jyou answered that Koushiro took care about them until he returned. I was grateful that the only person nearest as a digimon-doctor took care about them. After that there was only small-talk until our guests left... Now it was time to check our pads, I had a feeling that there would be some answers, but I was wrong there were more questions. There were new protected documents called "Keru's War Journal" and "Illusio's War Journal". Hika had "Hika's War Journal" and "Angie's War Journal" in her pad. I know the meaning of Hika and Keru (it's too easy) but who are "Illusio" and "Angie", I had expected Pata and Tail but not unknown phrases... To solve this puzzle there was only one person in the world who could help - Koushiro (I think Hika had the same idea). Tomorrow we would send him these files to unprotect.  
  
06.30pm - Takeru -  
After updating our journals Hika and I chatted about everything on mind, somehow we managed to talk about Taichi and I remarked, knowing that would tease Hika, that I probably know what's going on... Before I was able to count the seconds "nosy" Hika asked. I speculated that he and Sora were engaged, mentioning the ring and the well-knowing look between them. Hika looked shocked... (I would look the same way if my brother would propose without telling me before...) But there was something else what Taichi would tell us, I had a certain feeling and about the engagement they did not need to talk to us in private... I think that are not-so-good news, news which aren't really bad but could pain Hika... About these speculations I didn't want to talk about yet...   
  
07.15pm - Takeru -  
I thought dad's and Yamato's food could be the hell, but hospital-food : SPEEW!!!! Now I know why Hika hates to rest in hospitals...  
  
07.45pm - Takeru -  
Our moms got our clothes and some magazines for us. Mom told me to pick us tomorrow about 0900am up...  
  
08.15pm - Takeru -  
"FREEDOM" - Now we have no other company than ourselves... (Somehow romantical...) As if reading my thought Hika changed into my bed and snuggled near me. Remembering our promises I didn't even think dirty, I only wanted to be near her. Hearing her heart-beat I felt calm and peaceful, it was the perfect lullaby, I felt slowly asleep...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
August 05th 2005 - FR  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
06.00am - Takeru -  
What a wonderful night, I slept like if I was 4 again (the last time I remember sleeping with my parents in the same bed...). It was so peaceful, calm and protected. I was wakened by Hika kissing me. I don't know how long this kiss lasted but it was more than a *little* kiss.  
  
06.30am - Takeru -  
I was a little disappointed as Hika moved back into her bed, but I think it's better than someone surprising us in the same... I thought it was the best moment to write some ideas for new stories down (using my pad...), but I also wanted to complete the story about Sora's and my secret... I knew that I had to tell Hika as Sora had to tell Taichi, it was only a matter of time... Hika asked me what I was doing, I answered that I wrote down some new ideas for stories (not the komplete truth, but it was true...). Knowing me not telling about these she took a magazine and began to read this. She looked a little bit disappointed but she knew that I would never tell someone about my ideas until I have written the main plot of the story. I promised that she would read all storied as first even before my own mom...  
  
08.15am - Takeru -  
Only 45 minutes, the best time to prepare ourselves for leaving the hospital. Hika was the first changing into her clothes in the bathroom (I wished she would change in our room ET - I would really like her seeing in her birthday-suit... - But I keep my promises and would never do anything she didn't want...) After her returning it was my turn to change... (I also left in the bathroom - although she has often seen me without a shirt...)  
  
08.45am - Takeru -  
Mom's early today, but we have no problems leaving the hospital as soon as possible. But I will ever remember this night, it was my best ever since now... 


	9. Chapter 08 - News & Party

********  
A/N : Thanks for the reviews and any suggestions. If You haven't noticed I changed "Satoru" back to "Ken" - it's difficult to decide which name is correct, I've found both in the internet...   
********  
  
The Planewalker - Takeru's Journal  
by WakkoG  
  
Chapter 08 - News & Party  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
August 05th 2005 - FR  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
09.35am - Takeru -  
Back home... Mom said that we have to stay in my room, later there'll come several fellow workers for a conference and we won't be in the mood to talk to them esp. after our incident yesterday... I know what she wants to tell, too many reporters at one space could be more dangerous than Piedmon and Devimon together... I'm a little bit happy about this, so we could continue our night... g I think Hika thought about the same, I saw something in her eyes, a feeling, a passion... I hope we won't do too much, but I'll try my best to avoid such a situation...  
  
09.50am - Takeru -  
Mom informed us that Patamon and Tailmon feel better, Yamato will bring them this afternoon. I'm glad that nothing really worse happened to them... She has also borrowed my PC for the meeting, I know that she does this sometimes, but she knows that she mustn't touch my private files (I trust her)... Before I left to my room I asked my mom in private if she can manage to get a necklace with my crest of hope and Hika's crest of light interwined for Hika. Mom was very pleased and promised me to do her best to get one. I told her that there are pictures of them on the hdd and which files she had to open. But there was one thing I worry about, after telling her my idea she had an evil grin on her face, I think she has another plan... But I had no time to waste, my dream-girl, my angel, was in my room and we wanted to continue our last night... BTW. I locked my room so that noone could enter without permission, without giving us time to become decent. ;)  
  
11.00am - Takeru -  
Mom called me that she has to leave to fulfill several duties, I asked her when she'll come back and if I should cook. She only answered that she'll bring something to eat and that it probable last one to two hours... That was okay, we continued... (We are still dressed....)  
  
12.10pm - Takeru -  
Mom's back and brought some food. We left my room and started lunch... After lunch Hika and I decided to have some midday-rest in my room. It was nearly the same situation than last night except we didn't use some covers and we were still dressed. It was a wonderful feeling being near the one I love.  
  
03.30pm - Takeru -  
I awake by sudden noises and a flash-light (no, mom has shot again a photo and I thought that was Hika's hobby...). I suddenly noticed that there was the whole gang standing in the entrance of my room. I was a little embraced but decided to deliver the best show I know. I kissed my love with much passion. Either Hika awoke by my kiss or by the cheers of our buddies... After noticing the gang watching us she glanced at me with eyes sharper than daggers but I whispered that I was going to make a great show of this and they've seen us sleeping... I did not tell of the photo, I wanted to surprise her when mom has developed them... You have not to be Einstein to know that there'll be starting a big party, but I was not really surprised... (I know the gang too good, I had thought that the party would be tomorrow...) I asked Koushiro that he should make a copy of the mysterious files and try to unprotect them. He answered that Ken had the same problems with his pad and that there were such files too (this cannot be luck...). Then I noticed Ken, he looked as bad as Hika and I, I think we had the same hell behind us... The party was really funny, most of the DDs were here and I was happy that we could acquaint the newest members of the DD. Yamato and Charine (who arrived yesterday after visiting her grand-father) brought Patamon and Tailmon with them still a little weak but healthy. Just in this moment as Patamon landed on my head I noticed something strange, the bond between us got stronger, for a moment I had a feeling that we were one unit. (Hika said later that she had exactly the same feeling)...  
  
04.30pm - Takeru -  
Taichi and Sora arrived and I noticed the same aura between them than yesterday. And I saw a tiny inconspicuous ring on his left hand. This was the last proof I needed (I gave Hika a hint and pointed at his hand with my gaze. She gave me an understanding nod back.)  
  
06.00pm - Takeru -  
Ken and Miyako left the party as Ken's mom arrived to take Ken with him, I think it was a good idea, he was still weaker than Hika and I. Slowly most of our guest left not forgetting hugging Hika and me.  
  
06.45pm - Takeru -  
There were only Hika, mom, I, Yamato, Taichi and Sora left. Yamato had today band-practice and had to leave soon. He whispered to me that he wanted to be informed about the talk with Taichi, but I don't think that I will tell him... (Promises are not to be broken...)  
  
07.00pm - Takeru -  
Hika, Taichi, Sora and I decided to use my room for our "talk" and after entering it I locked for not being disturbed. It was the moment to let the cat out of the bag. Before they could even start Hika and I gave them our congratulations... Both of them looked shocked, they stammeringly asked who we'd know. I only pointed at the rings and said that it was too obvious especially after not being available at the same times and then was my own informations about Sora, I knew for a long time that there was more between her and Taichi... They confermed my speculations, they were engaged since last week. Hika looked a bit disappointed not being included in his plans, but he said that they had to talk with their parents and they decided to keep it secret for a while to make the arrangements. But then came the not so happy part, Sora and Taichi would move to her dad, they would attend to his school with the best conditions for their future. In the same moment I was happy for them but also a bit sad. Moving to her father means that we would only see them during the vacations. Hika looked really shocked but knew for a long time that this moment would come... They said that they would leave next thursday but the next few days they would like to spend with us. After that we talked about the exact plans and about their new home and so on. While this I tried to comfort Hika still a bit disappointed... I can understand her too good, I know the feeling leaving someone I love, but I was about 5 when my parents were divorced... Before the fiancees left we had to promise not to tell anyone. They also said that Hika should stay the next nights here while unpacking some of her nightgowns and fresh clothes. Her parents were at Sora's dad to arrange everything while the weekend. (I think my mom was involved in everything. She accepted too fast her sleeping here...)  
  
08.30pm - Takeru -  
Mom gave me my PC back, so that we were able to check our mails and the "Open Journal". There was nothing real important except a short mail by Koushiro telling that he has found something attached to our "Journals", but he had to descramble this and would post it when he was done. We visited the DD-Chatroom (made by Koushiro) but there was noone else... We shut down the PC and continued where we stopped this morning... (I think this helped Hika with her shock of her brother leaving home)  
  
09.45pm - Takeru -  
We are sleepy (what a hard day) and we changed into our night-wear (I in the bathroom and Hika in my room). I thought it would be better not to sleep in boxers, I chose a set of pyjamas, she chose one of her pink nightgowns (I never thought that she would look soo sexy in these... - Cool down, Takeru...). The rest of the night was nearly the same as that yesterday.  
  
10.20pm - Patamon -  
I feel a lot better than yesterday. I really don't know what happened to us. First I thought Tailmon looked bad but after seeing Hikari and Takeru I had to change this. We looked bad but they looked worse. Yesterday it was a horrible day, we were exhaused more death as living but we regained our strength faster than usual. But today it was like a miracle. After landing on Takeru's head I thought that I would explode full of energy. Such a feeling I only had very rare, the first time while Takeru and Hikari falling while the battle with Piedmon. I nearly digivolved and that without any crest or Digivice... I think Takeru and I have a new bond, a stronger bond between us... Tailmon had nearly the same experience than I and she was really shocked (I think she knows something, but if she don't want to tell me then she has a really good reason...) Looking at Tailmon I have some weird daydreams although I cannot remember them. It's really weird... 


	10. Chapter 09 - Weekend with fiancees

********  
A/N :   
********  
  
The Planewalker - Takeru's Journal  
by WakkoG  
  
Chapter 09 - Weekend with fiancees.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
August 06th 2005 - SA  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
07.30am - Takeru -  
I can be used to awake near my love in the morning. I hope it will ever be this way, but I won't try to kiss her with my *morning-breath*... (she nearly kicked me out of the bed... but she wasn't really mad at me, only shocked... BTW. Quit garlic and onions - good for health bad for love-life...) After changing we got some breakfast (mom prepared us earlier...). After that waiting for Tai we watched several cartoons on tv... (don't ask me which ones, I really didn't recognize...)  
  
08.30am - Takeru -  
The new fiancees arrived and after them having some breakfast we got on the way to have some fun at a theme park [A/N: I don't know much about Japanese geography, if You have an idea which is the nearest there mail me...]. It was a fun today, I cannot recapulate the whole day, it was too much fun. The best moment was Hika and I in the tunnel of love, the athmosphere perfectly fit to our emotions, although we were able to have a romantic moment in a crowded subway-station (Somehow we had to travel eg). I remembered sometime in the afternoon the last time I was in a theme park, it was short before my parents divorced, it was the last fun I had with both of them together. In this moment I felt a little bit sad of these old memories but Hika noticed my change of mood and tried to comfort me (although I wanted to comfort her, she'll *lose* his brother...) It took about half an hour to get lost of these memories... (I'm happy to have Hika around, she really cares about me...) The rest of the afternoon was Fun, Fun, Fun...  
BTW. Patamon and Tailmon wanted to stay home to have some time together alone ET...  
  
08.30pm - Takeru -  
Unimportant how much fun You have, every day has to end... (I've seen it somewhere written...) Taichi and Sora left us at my home while they wanted to go to Yamato's for a talk (I think they have *bad news* for him, we are the only persons except Hika's and Taichi's and Sora's parent who know about their move...) I don't know how Yamato will take this since he is the best friend to Taichi (with all love and hatred of a friendship...) and I really don't know how he will react...   
I only remember the last time he has *lost* someone (me for three years after our first adventure in the DW before our second and not to forget Gabumon...) he got really depressive. Without Taichi, Sora and Mimi at this time I cannot imagine what mistakes he would have done... (It was Mimi's idea of founding his band which he used since then to express his depression...) The worst thing then happened, Mimi moved to the US (the second time he got depressed...). This time it was worse (it lasted for nearly two years, only Sora and I after my return to Odaiba knew about the second and I think the worst). Sora promised to help him through this, although I knew I was no longer close enough to him to have his faith (and perhaps he thought I was too young to understand... I should remark that Mimi was his first crush...). But now there are only Hika, I and Charine to help him...   
Knowing that I cannot do anything for him right now except being home *if* he want's to talk to me, Hika and I decided to make a romantic evening on the couch while watching some romantical movies...  
BTW. Tomorrow Taichi and Sora will arrive about lunch, guess who'll be the cook ;)  
  
09.45pm - Takeru -  
Charine called and told me that Yamato is a bit down; she tries to comfort him and assist him to get past this. I told her about the last times; she *had* to know... She was thankful for the information and promised me to try her best (and I know that she can handle this...) Hika looked shocked understanding what I said at the phone, so it was the best moment to explain her exactly what *nearly* happened that time. Without Sora's help I wouldn't have a brother anymore... At this moment she was really shocked and I had a hard time to comfort her and to explain her that we can only assist Charine. She *is* the only person who can help him now, noone else neither Hika, me nor my parents...  
  
10.30pm - Takeru -  
Hika's still a bit depressed but she accepted that we cannot do anything for him. She asked me how I can handle this situation, my answer : "There is still hope... I think I've enough experience to handle this." My parents' divorce, my moves away and back to Odaiba, losing my friends, nearly losing Hikari while the battle with Piedmon ...missing my dad and my brother... all this I had to handle with young years, it nearly broke me but my hope of a better future helped me handle this. Noticing that she got really sad, I could only say this : "And I was right, most of my hopes became realitiy, I got back here, I regained my friends and gained new, I found my love, don't even think of losing Your hope. Taichi will be back too often and too soon, and perhaps You'll be aunt earlier than thought... The future is a white sheet of paper which You can use to be written. You and Your hopes create Your future, and now it's the best time to learn this lesson... My brother has to learn this too, and it's the best time to do so, now he has help of one he really loves." - Sometimes You only need hope... -  
It was the best moment to change into my night-wear and move to my room; Hika also changed and we got into my bed (no dirty thoughts... Really I'll wait at least till our engagement...) Before we fell asleep Hika asked me for a promise, I should send my first book (edited version) to several publishers, perhaps one will publish it. I promised (I thought, it will make her happy... - Sometimes I cannot understand her, first being shocked about her and my brother and suddenly thinking about *my* future - Or was this planned ???) Now I have no excuse to avoid this anymore... But if it makes Hika happier...  
  
11.25pm - Patamon -  
What a wonderful day, I like to be with Tailmon alone. I've never seen her so happy, it was wonderful. What we exactly did, that's *our* little secret and You really don't want to know, but I can say that that we are something like *fiancees* now, it's difficult to explain, the social-life of Digimon is a little bit different of the human's., but the term *fiancee* fits the best... I'm a bit sorry that I couldn't stay with You two, but I think it's time to advance my love-life.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
August 07th 2005 - SU  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
08.30am - Takeru -  
I think we will stay in this morning in bed... What has Patamon written ??? That *are* interesting news, better I won't inform Koushiro g. I'll show the entry my love when she awakes... Okay, that's all for now...  
  
11.00am - Takeru -  
It's time to get up and give my love her first lesson in cooking... But I think she's a fast learner like in school. BTW. She was really surprised after I showed her Patamon's last entry... She told something about a cat-to-human-talk with Tailmon eg... BTW. Hika chose for today her usual wear (with her camera...)  
  
12.15pm - Takeru -  
She is a fast learner, after first mistakes in kitchen and problems with several integrients she got a feeling for it. I think cooking exactly after recipes she will handle soon, creating food will take longer, she's got a good imagination, but not the correct for cooking. She's more an artist, a photograph but not really a cook. Best I teach her using recipes and perhaps an advanced course with spice, but I won't teach her creating new recipes... BTW. It was really fun cooking with her. (Okay, we have now to change our clothes, but it was fun !) Patamon got up smelling the food. It was an impossible mission to have him stay out of the kitchen. Mom was sitting on the couch, she knew that I hate supervisors in the kitchen while cooking (esp. with a student...)  
  
12.30pm - Takeru -  
Taichi, Sora and Tailmon (brought by Taichi) arrived exactly at the same moment our food is ready (perfect timing...). Taichi and Sora were really surprised of the food, they said that they never have eaten so good and that they now understand why Hika was so excited about the *c-l-dinner*. But the shock came as we told them that some parts were cooked by Hika not me... The expression on Taichi's face is a memory for centuries... (BTW. Hika has some photos of it, she knows her brother too well ;) ) I offered them to give some cooking-lessons when we got time (again). After lunch mom offered to clean up, so that we could the rest of the day together. (I know, mom doesn't like me doing the whole household, esp. if I got guests...)  
  
01.00pm - Patamon -  
Tailmon was really surprised of the lunch, she knew that I told her often that Takeru is a real good cook, but this she really hasn't expected. We decided to have our privacy, so we will leave after my finished entry...  
  
01.00pm - Takeru -  
Patamon and Tailmon decided to go somewhere alone and I don't really want to know what the plan to do... vet This is the perfect moment to ask about their plans especially about their marriage. They answered that the marriage will be after them finishing their education. The engagement is only the next step for their relationship and a promise between them. They know that they aren't ready for their marriage, but they wanted to promise each other; it's also a backup for Sora if an accident would happen... (I know what they talk about, it's also the same reason why *we* wait...)   
It was a long chat and after my mom finished the clean-up she asked our new fiancees nearly many questions. *We* used this time for our private romance...  
  
02.30pm - Takeru -  
It was the moment for us leaving to the arcade (one of our favorite places since our adventures in the DW - it's the best place to train our skills). All DDs keep the Highscores at nearly all games. Most of them are Koushiro's and Miyako's. But today we don't want to beat them, we only want fun. BTW. We met Daisuke and Serena trying to beat some of Ken's and Taichi's Highscores... They were surprised seeing us two couples (I think Daisuke isn't so dense not to recognize this...) They greeted and invited us to some games. We couldn't reject them, and it was really fun playing with and against them.  
  
06.30pm - Takeru -  
The finacees invited us to an italian restaurant. Somehow I like italian food, perhaps I should try it to cook sometimes...  
  
08.00pm - Takeru -  
I'm sorry that the day was over so fast, Hika will stay with me till 09.00pm. After that she has to get back home; somehow I feel sorry about this. The last days were the best I had ever before: Fun with the best friends and a love nearby me.  
  
09.05pm - Takeru -  
I'm really sorry that Hika had to return home. I feel a little bit lonely now, but I know that I'll see her tomorrow at school again (perhaps a *little* bit earlier...). Patamon is still out but I don't worry about this, somehow I know that he's well (it's the bond we have). I prepare all for school tomorrow, check my mails and update my journals...  
  
10.15pm - Takeru -  
Koushiro has written that he has descrambled the attached file. It says that we mustn't open these files until Gennai will allow us. Our healths depend on this; I answered Koushiro that I accept his warning and that I will wait for his permission. After that I updated my journals and prepared my first story for the publishers and mailed it to Koushiro with an e-mail that I'll visit him tomorrow with Hika. After that I prepared for the night... 


	11. Chapter 10 - Days at School

********  
A/N : Sorry for taking so long, but I had to rewrite this chapter completely. I had put too many ideas in these two days. So I changed the whole plot for these days and put some of the ideas after the departure of Sora and Taichi... The adventure-part will continue soon in about 4 chapters...  
********  
  
The Planewalker - Takeru's Journal  
by WakkoG  
  
Chapter 10 - Days at school  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
August 08th 2005 - MO  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
04.30am - Takeru -  
What a horrible night, first I had really problems to find some rest, someone is missing and after one or two hours of trying I finally got asleep, but this night I had my nightmare again, the dream with thousands of murdered persons and so on. It was nearly the exact version of my last, but one thing was different: The last sequence changed, there were still the three sacrificing persons, but they were kept in Hika's, Ken's and my body. They left us and destroyed the evil being, what happened to us I cannot remember. The worst of the dream was then my nemesis appearing and aiming at my love with an evil attack. Now it made much sense, the evil voice got memories of *him* the One who was killed by Angemon's sacrifice on File Island... The One whose name I cannot even say without pain, the One who forced me to grow faster than I endured at the age of 8... I wonder how he was able to betray death; I know Myotismon was able to betray death twice, but *HE* was sealed by Angemon's sacrifice... I hope that Hika won't have this nightmare, but somehow I know she had... the phone calls...  
  
04.50am - Takeru -  
I was right, she had the same nightmare; she woke the fiancees and then invited me for a talk about the nightmare. Somehow I remembered Ken in my dream so I called him *and* he had exactly the same nightmare, so I invited him and Miyako to Hika and Taichi's. I wrote a note where I am and why I am there and placed it in the kitchen for mom... I leave this pad here, if Patamon want's to add something or read the last entries...  
  
06.10am - Patamon -  
Yikes, what are these days, days of nightmares ? I had also one, but mine was different, I dreamed of two deaths. First the death of my last incarnation, the sacrifice, You know. The second was weird, I know that I've seen the scene once before about 6 years ago, the day we defeated Myotismon the first time, the day when our new friend died while protecting his love. But now I saw this in *his* POV. It was really weird, I could hear his thoughts and feel his feelings before *he* died. And there was also something else, You remember my last nightmare ? It was exactly the same, but now I was able to identify the voice, it was my nemesis, the one You wrote about this morning... That was exactly the same moment I awoke... I try to catch You at Hikari's or before school... BTW. I take the pad...  
  
07.25am - Takeru - [REVIEW - edited by Takeru]  
Thanks Patamon, here a short update about the dreams: Hika, Ken and I had exactly the same dreams, but only I noticed *HIS* voice the others didn't even know *HIM*. Hika was at this moment ill at her home and not yet a DD and Ken got his D1 about a year later, but Ken knew some few facts about Devimon, but these were fading memories of his dark aera. I let Taichi and Sora explain them about and my relation towards *HIM*; I've still problems talking about this event... Although Hika knew about our fight against Devimon, we never told her all about the fight especially about Angemon's sacrifice, she had at this time enough problems with Myotismon, who we had to defeat twice... I think I have to talk with Hika later in private about this, I know she wants to... Patamon's dream was the second theme at this meeting, we tried to figure it out, I first thought that he had some memories of Wizarmon, but now I think that's different but I cannot explain why and how... Tailmon has still problems with her memories, I think it's psychological, she doesn't want to remember and I can understand why... (She has nearly the same problems like Ken, but she knew what evil she had to do... But there is more, I think Myotismon has more done than forcing her doing evil, I believe he broke parts of her soul, parts which slowly recover...) Wormmon is somehow different, he dreamed only of his own death three years ago, but he knew what he did at this time, it was his *last* try to recover Ken's soul and he did it...  
Taichi and Sora promised to talk to the others except Koushiro and try to set up a meeting tomorrow after school. Koushiro will be told by Hika and me this afternoon while our "date" with him... BTW. Hika doesn't know why I have set up the "date" with Koushiro...  
We decided to end the meeting for leaving to school...  
  
12.25pm - Takeru -  
It was very difficult to keep attention to our teachers, Hika is a too good distraction... But somehow we managed it... I didn't know how fast news spread around school, everyone knew about our relation, several girls (my fan-club) and boys (Hika's fans) were very disappointed seeing us so close, especially seeing us kissing... Lunch wasn't really surprising, we invited the youngest DD (Iori and Nelli) to eat with us. While this we told them about the meeting this morning and invited them to the meeting tomorrow. They answered that they try to come (that means that they will surely come... You know Iori...). They were concerned about our nightmares especially because three different persons had exactly the same... BTW. I think lunch break was a little too short for my taste... ;)  
  
03.05pm - Takeru -  
The rest of my lessons weren't really surprising, except the basketball-training, I talked with the coach and told him that I am changing in backup and why. The coach wasn't happy about losing his star-player, but he accepted my motives and understood that I want to focus on my writing-skills and my girl-friend especially after seeing my last injuries. I accepted to help them if I am really needed. Now we are heading to Koushiro...  
  
05.10pm - Takeru -  
It was an interesting talk with Koushiro, but first he gave me the prepared copies of my stories and the adresses of several publishers (Hika was surprised to see this...) We told him about our latest dream, he asked all about these and got every detail about it. He told us that he has read about it somewhere else but cannot resolve where, he promised to get as much information as possible to the next meeting. We asked if he has some infos about our protected journals; he only answered that he has no information he can give us. (That means, he's got informations, but he mustn't give us...) We're a bit disappointed, we have to wait for a sign of destiny or Gennai...  
After leaving Koushiro, we headed to my home, first for preparing the packages for the publishers, second for trying change my look (Hika thinks, I should do something about my hair and get rid of my hat... Somehow it is time to try something new; perhaps I can persuade her also in some little changes...), third for doing some homework and fourth for our private romance...  
  
06.25pm - Takeru -  
First: The packages are ready to post (I'll give these mom later, she'll handle this...). Second: My hair, still messy, nearly impossible to tame - The only option is a haircut (YIKES!!! - But I'd do everything for Hika...), till then I use some gel of my brothers... Third and Forth: We had not enough time yet... And now we're called for supper which mom prepared...  
  
08.30pm - Takeru -  
I'm sorry that Hika had to leave home, but I think her family wants to see her too... Third: The homework wasn't really difficult, we made it in nearly 20 minutes... Fourth: The rest of the time... ;)  
After Hika left mom told about the latest news about Yamato and that she is worried about him; I replied that *we* cannot do anything to help him, it's Charine's turn to comfort him. Mom wasn't happy about this, but she had to accept the fact that we are here of no use unless he want's one of us to talk... (I know this feeling too often...)  
  
09.30pm - Takeru -  
After the talk with mom I went into my room and wrote a romantical story and a poem (both for Hika), which I store in a drawer with other special goods for special events... Now I've got a good collection, the biggest pile is Hikari's, then there is a for Charine and Yamato, one for Taichi and Sora, one for Iori and Nelli, one small for Koushiro and Carla and the last for Daisuke and Serena. There are stories, poems and also some songs (most of all romantic...). Then I took the pile of Taichi and Sora's and checked what can be used for the party at Wednesday, there are two poems and a song which somehow fit the spot, but I have to edit them with latest updates... BTW. One poem is for Hika to read, one for me and the song fits to Yamato (it only needs one vocal and a guitar), I think Hika and I will have to talk with him about it... YIKES   
  
09.45pm - Takeru -  
I think it's time for sleep, I'll prepare myself and then go to bed...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
August 09th 2005 - TU  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
05.45am - Takeru -  
I had a dream this night, but it wasn't the nightmare, it was really different: There were Hika, me, Patamon and Tailmon fighting dozens of dark shadows, Hika was armed with a bow (I think it was Angewomon's bow, but she aimed very good) and I got Angemon's holy staff (I don't know why but I think how a battle staff is used - perhaps I should train with Iori sometime). Tailmon fighted with martial arts (or her claws...). Only Patamon wasn't fighting. Later in the dream Patamon was changed to Angemon. Later again Tailmon changed into a different version of Angewomon without her bow and helmet. She also didn't use any attack skills, she was only defensive with shielding and healing skills. After that I've seen something strange. Angemon transformed to a caped mage looking like Wizarmon... I've not expected to see this... But the strangest thing was that noone of us (Hika and I) had any digivice or crest and tag.  
I think I've to talk with Hika, Patamon and Tailmon about this, I've got the feeling that they have or had this dream too...  
  
07.25am - Takeru -  
First, Patamon isn't home this morning... (I really won't know what he was doing this night, but I think it has something to do with Tailmon...)  
Second Hika had exactly the same dream than I this night (I think we are really connected). But this time Ken had another dream: He was alone with Wormmon fighting several dark shades like ours, he fighted with a sword and shield. Wormmon got later two other forms, one was a different version of Stingmon and the other was really weird, he looked like a shadow of Ken and could change between an etheral and physical body (Ken said that this dream was really weird, it felt too real for a dream... I know what he means...) Best we talk about it later at the meeting...  
BTW. Tailmon has also disappeared... (I have suspections...)  
  
12.30pm - Takeru -  
School is boring today, nothing real important happened...  
  
02.55pm - Takeru -  
The only thing happened was Daisuke caught making out with Serena in the library... (Poor Daisuke...) *We* tell the others that he will catch on later...  
  
04.15pm - Takeru -  
Koushiro was interested in our last dreams, but he didn't seem too surprised as if he knew something about it (perhaps something out of our journals... - They seem to be memories, not ordinary dreams...). I also pursuaded Iori to "test" my staff-fighting skills (we meet later about 07.00pm at his grandfather's).  
Hika and I left for shopping (ingredients for the food tomorrow - Hika and I cook...), getting a haircut (I promised Hika...) and after that getting some food at my home.  
  
06.45pm - Takeru -  
Somehow I like my new look (I now have really short hair which is really easy to care...) - BTW. Hika loves it... - We got everything for tomorrow cooking and left it at mom's. After that we got some supper before I got some of my old training-clothes... We're about to leave for the meeting with Iori.  
  
08.15pm - Takeru -  
It was really weird while the training, I can hardly remember anything while the training but after it Iori was really shocked, he said I beated him like a professional a rookie. After telling him that I never did it before he nearly fainted. His grandfather who supervised the training was also surprised, he said that he has never seen such a style before, but according to several books he noticed some very ancient moves. He also wants me to keep on training at least once a week (I really think about it...). Hika was really amazed seeing me beating Iori like a rookie. BTW. Now I know that the last dream was a forgotten memory (like I suspected...). Sometime the next days *we* want to check Hika's bow-skills.  
  
08.30pm - Takeru -  
I brought Hika home and then head to Koushiro's. I want to talk about this private.  
  
08.55pm - Takeru -  
He was really amazed as I told him about the training with Iori but not surprised. He handed me a copy of my journal (which he has cracked) which described everything about my latest dream. I had to promise not to tell Ken or Hika yet, it could be dangerous for them... (They have to remember by themselves or else this memory could cause serious psychical problems...)  
  
09.30pm - Takeru -  
I read again the journal Koushiro gave me, there are still some questions: 1. How can a digimon digivolve without a digivice or crest and tag? 2. How did Hika and I go to Gennai's this way ? 3. "Illusio" isn't a digimon-name, why used Patamon this name ? 4. What is this mage-form - Wizarmon-form ? (3. & 4. also for "Angie"/Tailmon) 5. Why do I think that there's more about Patamon/me and Tailmon/Hika ? (and don't forget Wormmon/Ken) - I wished Patamon would not be on a date with Tailmon (he left a note earlier...); perhaps does he knows something...  
  
10.15pm - Takeru - edited by Takeru - REVIEW  
I used the time to talk with mom about the last days; I think she needs a explanation (I hate to worry her but she deserves to know - she helped us DD too ofter for keeping this secret.). She told me that she had a talk with dad and the Yagami's today but didn't mention about what, but Hika's parents invite me Thursday for supper after the departure of the fiancees... (I hope it's not a talk like I had with dad... - NO COMMENT -) Mom also told me that the locket will be ready tomorrow and that she did some little changes (I wonder...) and that Hika'll like it... (I really wonder)  
But now I think it's time for getting some sleep...  
  
****  
Spoiler :  
Next - Departure of the fiancees - The big party  
Parent's surprises  
"A normal Friday"  
The Adventure's going on... 


End file.
